Open your eyes
by Hikaru Uchida
Summary: This is what happened after those special words he said on chapter 505! See what he experienced before he opened his eyes… Sequel to 'I'm with you', read before reading this, ItaNaru


**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT which is © by Hikaru Uchida (ME, penname).**

**Oh my, so I finally wrote the sequel after sooooooo long! I'm sorry for those that have waited, but HERE IT IS! Yay! Please be nice since it's my first yaoi lemon! Review and I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Love, Hikaru****!

* * *

**

**I added this new section on my Profile, if anyone wants to follow me, Go to my Facebook for updates and notifications of my storied through there. And anyone interested in my own writing, go to my Blog!

* * *

**

**This is what happened after those special words he said on chapter 505! See what he experienced before he opened his eyes…**

Sequel to _I'm with You:_

Open your eyes...

_I am Uzumaki Naruto, ninja of the Hidden Leaf._

_My dream is to become Hokage!_

_One that surpass all the previous Hokages._

"**TO BECOME A BIGGER BADASS THAN MY FATHER! TO BECOME A STRONGER SHINOBI THAN MY MOTHER!" **the boy exclaimed hitting his chest lightly, a proud smirk settle on his light pink lips.

Cobalt orbs shone with excitement and happiness, to be able to meet his mother after her death was simply amazing. Sure, he was sad that she was gone, but he knew she and his father were with him; watching and guiding him.

Naruto closed his eyes as he let his hand drop; he tilted his head up and smiled softly. He was loved. He now knew that. The Uzumaki had_ always_ wondered why he had no parents, but to be the Fourth's son? To have been protected by both Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash and Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero until death? If that meant nothing to anyone, than they care about no one.

Protection, warmth, happiness, gentleness, promises, and love. He had been given this from his first breathes, and had been in constant reach of them, yet was unable to notice. These feelings were unknown to him, but now… now he knew they had always existed. Nothing would be able to change the great feeling he felt now, he guessed that things could only get better if possible.

He opened his eyes to see black.

Cerulean locked with charcoal, a pair of eyes widen, while the other soften. One gapped, the other smiled. He shook, suddenly every part of his body ached and he knew what would stop the pain. He blinked the tears that dared slipped, "Itachi" he whispered breathless, the man nodded and walked over to him. Naruto stood petrified, he had no idea what to do or say… it was too good.

A warm hand touched his cheek, it was _warm_. He closed his eyes as everything else disappeared and only left the gentleness…

Eyes snapped open and glared; the raven had no idea what had happened but he was on the floor a few yards away from his love, "BASTARD!" he heard Naruto yell while holding his fist up. At the sight of it, the pain made it self know on his right cheek; the man rubbed it "You said… you said you'll come… you promised!" the blond whispered and shook as tears ran down his face and into the floor.

The Jinchuriki looked at him with pain, a small but heart breaking frown colored his lips, "You said you'll come… I waited and waited, but nothing" he said rubbing his tears with his sleeves, "I was sure you would come, but it's been _so long_" he breathed brokenly, "I missed you" he sighed softly looking down. Itachi's eyes widen, if he had any doubt that Naruto didn't love him, he was just proved wrong.

He got up from the ground and walked over to his angel; the Uchiha wrapped his strong arms around the boy and held him tightly. His senses took in the presence of his blond, "I'm sorry" he whispered by the tan ear and felt him shudder. The blonde had his eyes half open, "I was just able to come" he heard him say in a low and sweet voice. The Uzumaki blinked and turned to look at his weasel, only inches away from the soft lips…

"What do you mean?" he asked whispering softly. Warm and minty air hit Itachi's lips, he suppress a groan and shook his head; the blond glared at him, "Why can't you tell me?" he asked, "I can't" he replied gently. Naruto looked hard on for something that said otherwise, but found nothing, "Why?" he asked weakly, "It will ruined everything that rest in the balance" he explain making him confused.

The ex-Akatsuki member chuckled lowly, "Don't think about it" he said and brushed his lips lightly over the Jinchuriki's, and felt him froze for a second before relaxing and moving forward. He wanted to smirk, but as the delicious lips pressed against his, he lost every logical though.

The fox holder smiled at the tenderness he was being given. He wanted to always feel this way, no one to take it away or nothing to ruin it. This moment was forever engraved in his mind, heart and soul.

_WHY?_

A silent question made it's way to his mind.

_Why… him?_

He didn't understand.

_Why not… else?_

Now he was even more confused, he didn't get it.

_Why Itachi?_

… Why Itachi? Why Itachi what? What about him?

_Why was it him? Why wasn't it someone else? Why Itachi? Why did he have to die?_

He pulled back and gasped. Why hadn't he asked himself that? Why had he been so blind? Why didn't he want to accept? Why did he have to realize his feelings so late? Why couldn't he save anyone? Why? Why? _**WHY?**_

He looked down as he shook, Itachi didn't know what happened, but he tried to touch the blond and he flinched away as if he would hurt him.

Naruto wanted to yell and cry, he wanted to punch something and fall on the ground, he wanted to pull his hair out of his head and do nothing… he wanted to hate everything, but he just _couldn't_. All things were precious to him, but he wanted the Uchiha back. He wanted to be able to his aid in things. He wanted his love by his side.

Weakness appeared in his knees, he fell and held himself up with his hands of the floor. Shaking, he breathed slowly to try and calm down.

_Thump, thump,__ thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_ his heart pounded crazily against his cage ribs, he lost his ability to breathe, his sight went into darkness… he was having a breakdown…

Itachi froze for a second before rushing to his blond, the mare sight of him on the floor and shaking furiously broke his heart. Why had he suddenly reacted like this? Had he done something wrong? If so what was it?

He kneeled down and touched his shoulder, but the Uzumaki backed away. The prodigy sighed, if he was going to help him, then he would have to get as near as possible to him. Mind made up, the Uchiha pulled Naruto into his arms and held tightly, he kissed the boy's temple and whispered reassuring words into his ear until the teen had calm down enough to ask what was wrong. Itachi took a deep breath, "What's wrong?" he asked but the boy only froze and whined.

Naruto was warm and cold at the same time, he wanted to stay in his arms and get away from him. Hearing his voice so clearly made his mind scream to him that his Uchiha was there, but it made his heart ache to know that he was only there for _this_ moment. He knew that when he opened his eyes everything would be back as it was, no Uchiha Itachi to go to. The feeling of loneliness came back full force.

Why did he have to suffer so much? Why could he not be happy and just live his life with the person he loved most? Why did Itachi have to be gone? He buried his nose on the crook of his mate and sighed, "Why did you have to die?" he asked in a whisper full of pain. The man tensed and sighed, "I had to. If I hadn't died on the fight with Sasuke, then I would have from my sickness" he said slowly.

**SPOILERS! **(At least what I think!)

The blond curled tightly in Itachi's arms, "But why did it have to be you?" he asked weakly, "Because there was no one else how could do it. The Sharingan can only fully defeated by the Sharingan… or the body" he said and looked down as Naruto turned to look up at him, "The… body?" he asked confused. The raven nodded, "Madara has told you about the Uchiha and Senju clan right? Kushina-sama has told you about the Uzumaki clan too" he asked getting two nods from the teen.

Itachi's eyes harden, "The Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, and Hyuuga clan could be said that are the direct descendants from the two sons of the _Rikudō Sennin_. If all of the six pieces of the six paths are united, the Ten-tail will be able to revive. Madara, Hashirama-sama, Nagato, a Hyuuga, Sasuke and you are those pieces" he stated in a hard voice. He hated to have been unable to do anything, but he never knew that _his_ eyes that now Sasuke posses would be the fifth piece.

Naruto looked wide eyed at him, "What?" he gasped, "What do you mean?" he asked weakly, "Madara is not only after you for the Kyuubi, but for the last piece of the six paths… your body" he replied closing his eyes tightly. He didn't want to think what would happened if the mad Uchiha got his hands on his beloved, the world would be sure to fall into his hands, but his love would die.

"Madara already has three pieces of the six paths… you have a half of the fifth one" he said, "What do you mean?" he asked again, "My power, Sasuke has the other half… I was the fifth piece" he told his fox, "… He… he has your eyes?" Naruto asked incredulous, "Yes" Itachi said, the Uzumaki looked at the ground, "I can't believe it… he knows the truth… and he wants to fight with _your_ eyes! _**That bastard**_" Naruto hissed getting up.

How? How dare Sasuke do that? He knows as well as Naruto that Itachi gave his life for peace! Not **war**. How dare Sasuke stain the image of Itachi? Naruto's mate and the brother that loved him? How can Sasuke be so full of hatred and revenge that he can't see what he is doing to those that want him back… how can he be so selfish as to create a war to just 'clean' the name of his Aniki? Can't he see that he is only disrespecting his name?

Why? Why is he so stubborn? Why can't he accept that Konaha wasn't at fault? Why can't he see that the person that started everything was Madara, not the Elders or the village? For what is the reason to clean Itachi's name? Why does he want to 'revive' his clan that way?

Violence is not the answer, Naruto understands that much, he knows it's wrong. So why a _genius _like Sasuke can't see and understand that?

Too many questions, not enough answers. One thing he was sure, no matter what happens, he would need to fight Sasuke.

**End of spoilers! **

Itachi got up and walked up to his blond, "Naruto, it doesn't matter. If he chose to go against Konaha and the world then I can't do anything about it, only you can" he said and kissed his forehead, "Now I want you to stop thinking about anything else and just enjoy this" he whispered by his ear before sucking on it lightly. The Uzumaki gasped and pulled away, he glace at his raven wide eyed while quickly turning shades and shades of red.

The Uchiha chuckled, "Never expected you to be so sensitive" he said huskily as he pulled the boy to him once more. Naruto blush deepen, but he gazed at the Uchiha with unconditional love; a promise that only he could make to his Uchiha.

Itachi lean in and took his lips softly, the blond never knew when, but he had closed his eyes and let the sensation take him away. Lips kissed him with passion and need, hands moved over his body with tenderness and adoration.

He was on his back when he opened his eyes to see his love unzip his jacket. The boy moved to let him do as pleased and closed his eyes in pleasure as Itachi started to kiss, lick and bite his way down the boys neck and to his collarbone. Naruto whimper softly, his mind was starting to slip from his finger, leaving only the extreme pleasure from his Uchiha. He felt as the man stripped him from his clothing and how he moved to do the same.

Itachi moved between his legs, and started to kiss his chest, "Ahh" Naruto moan as he licked a hardening nipple. A smirk appeared on the lips of he Uchiha, his left hand headed to the abandon one and his right hand slid down to his hipbone, his thigh and to his leg.

The blonde opened his eyes only to be trapped by the dark pools of his soon to be lover, he took a beep breath and sat up pushing the Uchiha to his back, "Itachi" he whispered before kissing his surprised mate. The prodigy had to wonder what was going on, on his kitsune's mind, but it left him as the teen trailed down his jaw line and into his neck, the boy chucked before taking his earlobe and nibbling it in a sensual way.

All to soon, the boy was on his back once more. Itachi had a hunger in his eyes that exited the blond in ways he had never imagined possible. His erection harden by just taking in the raw need he had; Itachi kissed him once more, but this time he didn't stop until his blonde was in a serious need of air, "I need you" he whispered as the boy panted, "Then come and get me" Naruto challenged.

With a growl, the Uchiha stared to kiss as much flesh as he could, touching all the skin he could reach. The blond could only moan and mewl, when Itachi's fingers came upon him lips, he knew what would come next. Swollen lips parted for the long finger of his mate, when they were coated enough, the prodigy spread the vessels legs and slipped his fingers from those lips.

Naruto shifted a bit as the first finger went in, Itachi kissed him softly and he started his process to prepare his love.

Caresses and kisses went and came until he put in another digit and this time the boy tried to take them out, but Itachi stopped his as he took his aching member in his hand and stocked it. Nartuo arched his back and moaned what seemed to be the Uchiha's name.

Itachi tried to go faster, the mare sight of his fingers disappearing into that tight ring almost took him to the edge. Soft and sinful whimpers, moans, and mewls escaped those wonderful rosy lips; he put the third finger and now was in search for _that_ spot. After a few tries he found it when his fox arched his back and a breathless "Itachii!" left his lips.

The prodigy smirked and took his fingers out, the boy panted while looking at him with lust and need, but under that he could see the love. He wrapped the boys legs around his waist and kissed his temple, "It might hurt, but bear with it" he whispered as he took a hold of Naruto's hips and pushing in slowly.

Naturo had wrapped his arms around his back, and when he felt the head of the Uchiha's member press on his entrance, he tensed and held on to his shoulders, "Relax, Naruto" Itachi whispered to him gently, he nodded and let the thick and hot cock of his partner enter him slowly; pain and pleaser mixed together and he moaned his lover's name.

Itachi stopped holding on tightly to the blonde's hips to not move and let him get used to the feeling, "Itachi" his kitsune purred and moved. Itachi groan and pulled out until the tip, then slammed back in, hitting the boy's prostrate hard. Naruto gasped and moan at the same time, then lips were kissing him expanding the fire he had to the rest of his body. His mind went into nothing but whiteness and pure bliss.

The pace the Uchiha had set was slow, killing them both, but he wanted to hear his love beg. Naruto growled, "Itachi" he said and met Itachi's thrust with a bit more energy then necessary, but getting the result he wanted. Itachi moaned and did the only thing he could do, he pulled out and moved the blond to his hands and knees. The Uzumaki was about to ask what he was going to do, but the hard thrust was his answered.

His head pulled back, his arms were losing their strength and his member needed attention. The howl he had given was still not enough for Itachi, he needed to hear that sweet voice more, he increased his speed and dove deeper into the blond. It was then that Naruto lost his strength in his arms, Itachi nibbled his back and the blonde was sure he was leaving marks, but he really didn't care. It was wonderful.

Soon, Itachi was pumping his needed dick at the same time as his thrusts, the boy was crying by now, the pleasure too overwhelming, "God, Naruto… so tight" he heard Itachi mumbled more than once. The teen looked behind him, he got up and turn enough to kiss his weasel, "I love you" he told him.

Itachi's breath hitch, if only Naruto knew just how hot he looked and it only made it more unbearable as he said that. He was at his limit and knew that the blond was too. With a few more hard and deep thrusts, the walls around him constricted and an exquisite moan left the blond, "_Itachi_" soon followed by his own grunt. His seeds spilled on the insides of his love as he held on tightly to him. Naruto gasped at the gentle words he whispered before pulling out.

The trembling body of his fox held him with need, "Itachi" he chanted, and soon, they were kissing. It was a gently and loving kiss. Their lips moved slowly and tenderly against the others.

Naruto sighed contently and rested his head on the man's chest, "I'm sorry" he heard, he looked at Itachi confused, "For what?" he asked, "Leaving you" he replied sadly. The blond blinked and sighed, "You haven't completely" he whispered, "Naru-" he was stopped by the soft tan finger, "You haven't. Like you said before, your power rests in me. You're by my side, one way or another" he told him with a smile.

Itachi frowned, but nodded, "I just whish I could leave something more" he confessed softly. The blond blinked and smiled, "I know, me too" he sighed. The Uchiha played with the blonde locks, but stopped, "Hm?" Naruto looked at him questionably, "What's wrong?" he asked, the Uchiha sighed. He looked at his blond sadly, "I have to go" was all he said.

The Uzumaki's eyes widen, but he nodded, "Alright" he sighed, they sat up but neither moved. Then Itachi's body started to dissolve, much like his mom's, "Then next time we see each other, don't hesitate to kill me" Itachi told him before disappearing completely.

Naruto blinked and then gasped, "What?" he asked out loud, but he was alone in his mind, "What did you mean by that?" he yelled as tears started to fall down his cheeks. He looked around, but all he saw was white, he sighed in frustration and inhaled deeply.

Blue eyes opened, and those words repeated themselves over and over:

_I will always be with you, loving you. _

A grin spread over his face and then he opened his eyes.

"HELL YEAH!" he exclaimed raising his arms, Yamato blinked surprised while Kirabi looked at him curiously. The wood user bend down, "What happened? How did it go?" he asked, "A lot happened" the blond replied hiding his blush, "Yo!" the other host said with a fist by his side. Naruto taped it with his own, "I feel ya, nice man, nice. That look on your face is as cool as ice" Bee told him, but somehow he felt he knew about Itachi.

Yamato looked worried, "What about the nine-tails? Were you able to control it?" he asked but was ignored, "Good stuff, man. Especially _this_, oh! And _that_" the Kumo ninja sung, the blond only laughed.

"WHHOOOOOA, NARUTO! YOU PULLED _THAT_ OFF? SHEEET!" Kirabi exclaimed, "You know it, dude!" Naruto grinned, "WOULD ONE OF YOU EXPLAINWHAT HAPPENED? 'THIS' AND 'THAT' DON'T TELL ME A THING! YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSSE, I KNOW IT! THAT MUCH IS CLEAR!" Yamato exclaimed.

Naruto explained everything that had to do with Kyuubi's chakra, and Kisame appeared. When the shark man escaped, Naruto knew something bad was coming, he waited for Yamato to finished what he was doing to his ankle.

_Then next time w__e see each other, don't hesitate to kill me_

Just what did Itachi mean by that?

**DON'T****' KILL ME! But it will have a sequel… haha… please REVIEW! ^~^;  
**


End file.
